Always There For You
by Awesomedude1
Summary: During Weirdmaggeddon, Dipper remembers a special summer he had with Mabel. A rewrite/extension of a scene from Part 1.


**You may remember me as the guy from Reddit and Mystery who didn't like Part 1 of Weirdmaggeddon. One of the big reasons I didn't like it was because of Mabel not speaking when she's an icon of GF and one of the show's equal protagonists alongside Dipper. So here's how Mabel could've spoke in Part 1 without ruining suspense. I also wanted more Little Pines Twins after watching Escape From Reality. Please Enjoy!**

Weirdmaggeddon had been going on for three days. And during those three days, Dipper Pines has been desperately searching for his twin. He's been feeling guilty about fighting with Mabel about the apprenticeship and keeping the rift a secret from her. If he had told her everything, none of this would've happened. Now Mabel is missing and could be hurt or worse, dead. Dipper was happy he found Wendy alive though. And Wendy felt the same way about him. Now the two of them were on a rooftop, drinking cans of Pitt Cola viewing the destruction and strangeness of Weirdmaggeddon.

"The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right." said Wendy. "You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost." Dipper replied. "Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?" Wendy asked. Cause then I had Mabel." said Dipper as he started to remember one of his and Mabel's previous summers.

(Seven Years Ago)

Six year old Dipper Pines had a really bad day. He broke his leg while climbing trees with Mabel and falling down hard. And he just found out he's going to have to wear a cast and stay in his and Mabel's room on his bed for the rest of the summer. Dipper was so upset. He wanted to hang out with Mabel and find Bigfoot with her this summer. He then tried to get rid of his sadness by reading the new Sibling Brothers book.

About an hour later, Mabel came back up to the room, smiling while holding a drawing. "Hey Dip Dop! I made this for you!" she said happily. Dipper then took a look at the drawing. It was him as a superhero rescuing Mabel and many kittens, puppies, and piglets from a volcano and an evil alien spaceship. And written under the drawing was "My Nerd, My Twin, My Hero!" The little boy smiled and his eyes started feeling wet. He reached out to his sister and hugged her as tight as he could. "Thanks Mabes!" Dipper said while crying. "No problem buttface." Mabel said as she hugged her brother back. The twins hugged for two more minutes before pulling back. "I also have this!" Mabel said cheerfully as she showed her twin his chess game. "Five bucks says I'll win." Dipper proclaimed. "You're on dork!" Mabel replied. They continued to play chess and other games and joke around for the rest of the day and week.

The following week, Dipper was laying in bed at night reading a comic when he noticed Mabel running back into their room. " Mabel? Why are you back early? You're supposed to be at your friend's sleepover." he said. "You're more important Bro-Bro!" Mabel replied. "But Amy is you're friend." said Dipper. "But she's not my bestie." said Mabel. "Sis, I don't want to ruin your summer. You deserve to have fun. You don't have to babysit me." replied Dipper. "Without you Dip, summer would be boring. And I want to make your summer worthwhile by being with you every day!" Mabel happily declared Dipper was touched by the little girl's words, and grabbed her into a quick tight hug. "Thanks sillyhead." Dipper teased. "Your Welcome Dorkbutt." Mabel teased back. After they ended the hug, the twins played chess and teased each other until they fell asleep. Despite a broken leg, the twins had a lot of fun that summer.

(Present Time)

"I can't do this without Mabel." Dipper said to Wendy as he finished the memory. "Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe." Wendy stated. "But how will I ever find her?" Dipper asked. Just then a monster ate a billboard, revealing a giant bubble with a shooting star symbol hanging from the cliffs.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there. I know it." said Dipper.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
